La Potion Câlin
by gladiss29
Summary: pour une fois que notre cher Harry à réussi sa potion il fallait que ce soit à ce cours précisemment et que le directeur vienne y mettre son nez ... si vous voulez savoir ce qu'il va se passer venez lire! Je sais je suis nulle en résumé !


**LA POTION CALIN**

_Chapitre 1 :_

_Bonjour tout le monde voici ma première fiction alors laisser moi des reviews !_

_Bonne Lecture !! :)_

* * *

C'était un matin comme les autres à Poudlard. Les élèves de Gryffondor et de Serpentard de 7e année avaient cours commun de potion dans les cachots où les Gryffondor allaient devoir supporter, non seulement les vils serpents mais aussi ce cher professeur Rogue.

Harry, Ron et Hermione étaient dans la grande salle et attendaient que Ginny la petite amie d'Harry arrive. Ce qui ne tarda pas. Elle embrassa Harry et s'assoie à ses côtés avec le sourire.

Salut tout le monde ! dit-elle.

Salut Ginny, tu m'as l'air en pleine forme, dis donc ? demanda Hermione.

Je vais très bien et je vois que ce n'est pas le cas pour vous. Hésita à leur dire Ginny vu les mine désespérées de ses amis.

Comment t'as deviné !? s'exclama Harry ironiquement.

Devine ce qu'on a pendant 2 longues et affreuses heures pour commencer notre journée !dit Ron en mangeant une tartine.

Je suis sur que vous avaient potion et avec les Serpentard qui plus est ! répondit elle.

Que tu es perspicace Ginny. Lui dit Harry en lui souriant.

Tous les quatre continuèrent leur petit déjeuner dans le silence jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione prenne la parole :

Dans 10 minutes, ont doit être au cachot. Alors, on y va les garçons ! s'exclama t elle.

Oui, vous feriez mieux d'y aller en vitesse, vu la tête de Rogue il n'a pas l'air de très bonne humeur. Annonça Ginny.

Une fois qu'Harry, Ron et Hermione étaient arrivé au cachot leur professeur ouvra la porte brutalement et leur ordonna de s'assoir.

Ne sortez pas vos affaires ! je vais vous placez en binôme, un Gryffondor et un Serpentard.

Les élèves étaient à la fois étonnés et énervés de devoir se retrouver avec un serpent. Jamais Rogue ne les avaient mis par deux en choisissant les équipes. Mais personnes n'osa dire quelque chose, surtout les gryffons de peur de faire perdre des point à leur maison.

Londubat avec Goyle, Potter avec Malefoy, Granger avec Parkinson, Weasley avec Crabe, Brown avec Bullstrode,… leur indiqua le professeur.

Et il continua ainsi pour le reste de la classe. Une fois tout le monde placé, il leur donne les indications pour fabriquer leur potion. Mais Rogue ne leur a pas mentionné le nom de cette potion, en s'attendant à des rires, des problèmes et des accidents s'il le leur disait.

Excusez-moi professeur, mais quel est le nom de cette potion ? risqua à demander Hermione.

Vous le saurez en temps voulu et maintenant au travail et dans le silence. Dit-il de sa voix trainante.

Drago commençait à s'énervé contre Harry, parce que celui-ci avait faillit faire raté la potion. Du côté de Pansy et Hermione sa partait en insulte de tous genre. Chez Ron et Crabe, à peine venaient-ils de commencer leur potion qu'ils se sont trompé d'ingrédient et donc raté leur potion. Ce que Rogue ne perdit pas de temps à leur signaler en les rabaissant.

Rogue s'avança rapidement vers le chaudron de Neville en lui criant dessus :

Londubat, vous me ferez le plaisir de prendre des cours pour manipuler n'importe quel objet, cela éviterez, je l'espère, votre maladresse.

Neville regardait son professeur avec les yeux brillants, non de larme comme tout le monde pourrais le penser mais d'enthousiasme. Et il se mit à sourire à son professeur.

Arrêtez de sourire comme un imbécile Londubat. J'enlève 10 points à gryffondor pour votre incompétence à fabriquer une potion et 5 point de plus pour votre arrogance. Annonça Rogue fier de lui.

Tous les élèves de serpentard riaient aux éclats tandis que les gryffondor étaient stupéfait que Neville tienne tête au maître des cachots. C'est à ce moment qu'ont entendit Neville s'adresser au professeur :

Professeur !... Je vous aime ! Vous me faites un câlin ?

Et à ce moment Neville se précipita vers son professeur déstabilisé et le pris dans ses bras. Toute la classe se mit à rire devant le visage de leur cher et tendre professeur mais se demandait en même temps quelle mouche avait bien pu piquer ce pauvre Neville. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte et entra.

Bonjour Severus. Ah ! je vois que vous avez sympathisé avec Mr Londubat ! lui dit le professeur Dumbledore un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres.


End file.
